(a) Field
The present application relates to a display device to be formed with one substrate and to include an optical member, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD generates an electric field on the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes, determines alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
Two sheets of display panels of which the LCD consists may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor coupled to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode coupled to the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a conventional liquid crystal display, two substrates are indispensably used and constituent elements are separately formed on the two substrates, thereby requiring a long processing time as well as making the display device heavy, thick, and costly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.